


First Birthday

by Trans_Homura



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Babies, Bigender, Dianakko Week, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: Our three witches are now living comfortably with their daughter, but it's her birthday now.  What will they do?





	First Birthday

Diana woke up to the sound of crying. Rolling her eyes, she looked at her wife and spouse . Amanda and Akko were somehow able to sleep through Mika’s yelling much to chagrin of Diana.  She loved them, but we wished they would bother helping with Mika before 7 A.M.

_ Why did I marry two night owls? Oh right because they handle our daughter when she's awake at 3 A.M.  And I guess because I love them.  _

Diana got up and walked over to their daughter Mira’s nursery and began changing her diaper. The three adopted her three months ago from Scotland and were never happier. 

_ Wait three months, that means she turns one today.  Fuck how did I forget that? Akko must be rubbing off on me.  _ However turning around she saw two presents marked from Akko and Amanda.   _ Okay I guess I forgot.   _

Ever since they have been together they kind of adopted traits of each other.  Amanda became a tiny bit more restrained, just a tiny bit. Mostly not riding in the middle of the night. Akko meanwhile actually studied and practiced.  Diana meanwhile stopped being as uptight, she actually would skip studying to watch anime and play games with her wife and spouse. 

_ Well I got to go pick up her present preferably before they wake up.  Now what convenience stores are open at 3 in the morning?  _

After mounting her broom and flying to the store, she found her daughter's favorite baby food, pears.  Flying back as fast as possible, she wrapped up the food and put it on the table. Before going back to bed however, she sat down on the stairs, admiring the photos on the wall.  The first was the three’s first date at the Chinese restaurant near Luna Nova. The second was the awkward three way surprise proposal near the Tokyo Tower (Diana in particular was flustered because she had this elaborate plan to surprise the two but was beaten to the punch.  Amanda confessed Akko and them coordinated.) The third was their wedding where her second favorite moment was Amanda getting drunk and thinking it was their first date again. The newest but most important one though, was the trio holding Mira outside the agency. They actually went back and forth about adopting which is why they were married almost five years before adopting.  

_ One year down and dozens more to go with Mira. _ Amanda woke up around seven, admiring their flat chest.  For their birthday, Akko paid for their top surgery, while Diana took off work to help them recover.  They never thought they would have two wives, but the decision to marry them both was the second happiest point in their life. It was until nine months ago, when the three  adopted Mira. Walking over to their daughter, they cradled her and started giving her milk. Mira fell asleep in their arms so Amanda put her down and went to go play some Smash Bros. Before adopting Mira, they were in the top twenty Smash players in the world, but now it took a backseat to work and Mira.  Staring at the present wrapped on the table, they were so excited to give the three women in their life, their present. After about an hour of online matches, they got up to start cooking the same food they ate before adopting her, bacon cheeseburgers. It was simple, but that was reason they chose it. They knew that all three would have less free time so changing how they made food would be key in their new lives. 

_ Totally worth it.  _ Akko finally woke up at eleven.  She still overslept even to this day when she's twenty nine.  It wasn't the end of the world though, in fact this meant she could take a night job and usually take care of Mira when she is crying at two in the morning. Surprisingly she was the first to finish Mira’s present, a small replica of shooting star in a plastic case so she wouldn't end up biting it.  Despite nearly killing her (but saving her later), the broom held a special place in her brain, as the first time she really flew. She was about to get changed when she heard Mira start crying. Walking over to the nursery, Akko picked up Mira and started singing a song she learned called Kyoumen no Nami. It was fairly soothing song that she picked up a while ago and it did the trick most of the time.  

As soon as she saw Mira sleeping quietly in the orphanage, Akko knew she found their child. She had Diana’s eyes, Akko’s brunette hair, and Amanda’s attitude. The orphanage said ever since she could crawl Mira was swiping bottles and harassing the boys.  She was the perfect daughter they could ask for and ever since then Akko has never been happier.  One o'clock finally came and the four persons at down with Mira comfortably in her high chair.  She was wearing a simple pink dress she picked out while Diana wore a simple white sundress. Akko wore her old Luna Nova uniform and Amanda wore a nice, blue flannel shirt with jeans.  Akko went first presenting the small replica broom to her child. Predictable as usual, Mira picked the deadly machine and had it go upside down and do barrel rolls (an accurate description of riding Shooting Star.) 

“As long as she doesn't act like that while actually flying,” sighed Diana. 

“Oh come on sweetie, I'll teach her everything I know,” Amanda chuckled. Ignoring their wife’s face-palm, Amanda opened the gift to all four of them.  They took out a doll they had sewn to look like Mira who immediately grabbed and hugged it tightly. Diana saw how much effort her spouses put into their gifts and after lowering her head in shame, brought out the baby food. Akko started laughing so loud Diana worried it would scare Mira, while Amanda simply shook their head. 

“Wait really the almighty Diana waited till the last minute to do a project?” laughed Akko. 

“Shut up it happened once you both forget to clean the sink.”

After Mira finished her feast of late night baby food, the trio went to put her to bed when something amazing happened. Mira raised her tiny hand and touched each of their noses. “Ma,” to Diana, “Mo,” to Akko, and “Bi,” to Amanda. All three girls looked at each other hearing their daughter speak for the first time and then decided, the anniversary of their daughter's birth was the happiest day of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bibi (shortened to bi for baby talk) is a term NB person's sometimes use instead of mom or dad. Also this is for anniversary as I decided this would me a creative way of tackling that prompt.


End file.
